Macho Man Memorial Day Madness (2011)
Macho Man Memorial Day Madness 2011 was the first of the Memorial Day Madness series, held on May 29, 2011. The show bridges the events of In My Ass and DUG DEEP!. Results Mankind defeated 19 other opponents in a special Memorial Day Battle Royal. He then proceeded to eat Chef Boyardee Ravioli with U.S. troops in the crowd. ‎Perfect Ben and Shelton Benjamin, members of the team Perfection Injection, defeated their recent foes, Typhoon and Jimmy Hart by...count out. Still, a win is a win. JR plugged his new Main Event Mustard. Soon after, The Undertaker rode down to the ring on his motorcycle, and when he passed by JR, swiped the jar of mustard from JR's hands. JR stared blankly with an empty hand. Rey Mysterio picked up a decisive victory in a close match-up against Lex Luger. Luger frustratingly ripped his T-shirt off and said that he was pissed now. The Undertaker returned backstage with the newest addition to his collection of mustard to discover that Macho Man had eaten all of his mustard. Taker fell to his knees and cried "WHY!" while looking up at the sky. Walter attempted to inject the members of WPW with extra testosterone, feeling they needed an extra boost of competitiveness. However, he discovered shortly after that he had given each of them doses of estrogen. The tandem of Bret Hart, British Bulldog, and Big Show defeated Walter P. Wiley, Tajiri, and Dark Dynamite Derek in a Tornado Elimination Tag match. Walter attempted to escape his opponents while Tajiri was afraid to fight out of fear of breaking a nail. Dark Dynamite was left to carry the team. However, they were made short work of. John Cena, Eugene, and Snitsky (collectively known as The Cenation) assembled the ring dressed as members of The D-Machine. Cena impersonated Coach D, stomping around eating hot wings and telling people to get dressed. Eugene as Dr. Death, saying his name is Dr. Death and he smells. Snitsky as Mark Jindrak saying that D-Machine sucks, and it is his fault. The D-Machine stormed the ring and chased Cenation away. As they stood in the ring, Cena told D he is sorry that he forgot to bring wings to the Royal Rumble but he brought him something better. Wing sauce proceeded to fall from the ceiling, drenching The D-Machine and giving them the first-ever sauce bath. Backstage, JBL attempted to get DCR to tuck in his shirt, but DCR refused and howled "JIBBLES!" WWE Champion Disco King defeated brother and United States Champion DCR in a Steel Cage match. Afterwards, Drew locked DCR in the cage and repeatedly told him, "You're in! You're in! You're in! You're in!" Following this, Ultimate Warrior headed to ringside and tore the cage down, sending a message to the Disco King. Backstage, Undertaker hunted down Macho Man and discovered him snorting cocaine off of Sunny's ass with Shawn Michaels. Taker asked "Why?" to which Shawn said it was fun. But Taker clarified not why are you doing this...but why wasn't I invited. Taker then proceeded to do the next line off of Sunny. Thus concludes Macho Man Memorial Day Madness (with 10% more anal!).